


Cold Welcome

by popatochispfren



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Drabble, Dust!Sans, Gen, dusttale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochispfren/pseuds/popatochispfren
Summary: this is more of a drabble. sooooo...probably never gonna continue it.





	Cold Welcome

 

 

Your head hurt as you looked around to view your strange and new surroundings. Many thoughts rushed to your head, but one of them managed to get past your mouth.

"...Is this, the underground?"

  
You said asking yourself. Memories flooded your brain as you tried to recall as much as you could about the underground. More specifically, of what Sans had told you of the underground, which was usually short and muttered mentions. Wait. Sans!

The headache came back when you tried remembering of what just happened. But to your misfortune, you mind kept drawing a blank.

*Filled with anxiety but with curiousity and a slight sense of determination, you decide to explore the queer place you are now in.*

"hello?" you let out an open ended question hoping that someone would answer. *But there was none..* Uneased, you finally stand up and start walking foward. How else would you find out what happened?  

You walked through many empty corridors and passed unusual contraptions that looked like some sort of puzzles but were broken. The only thing that really bothered you is that it was so... empty. Before long, you came across a building. It looked like it used to be somebody's house, but now? Shivers went down your spine as you approached the deserted home.

Not forgetting your courtesy, you softly knocked on the door. Only have it opened by your knocking.

"Seems like no one's here.." you said trying to comfort yourself by talking..to yourself. Your assumptions were correct, for when you looked throughout the house, it was empty. Or who knows, maybe the owner stepped out for a bit? You chuckled nervously and then decide to go downstairs, the only place in the house you haven't gone to yet.

And before you lay another seemingly endless corridor with a more than creepy ambience. You walked quickly wanting to get across the hall as fast as you could, and at the end was a half-opened door. You went past it through the large enough crack and found a room with another door at the end, except this one was hanging wide open, not stopping the cold draft that flew in.

You walked to the entrance and saw snow. That explains the cold draft, but why would there be snow here? "hm, this 'ill be snow problem for me." You laughed weakly at you pun, but a quiet groan that sounded behind you caught your attention. You whipped back your head to find..nothing. Come to think of it, while you were exploring this place you did have the feeling of someone watching you. Your anxieties rose, but you shook your head and pushed them away. "I can do this..I can do this." you mumured encouraging yourself. You pressed forward into the snowy wasteland.

Although empty, the white snow did give you a calming feeling, so it wasn't as bad as those ruins you were at before. You had passed mostly trees, so this place must be some sort of forest, but the couple areas that were somewhat memorable was this checkpoint-like structure, well two checkpoint structures. The first was quite dusty and empty with a red substance staining the snow around it. It kind of freaked you out a bit, but you came to the conclusion that it was actually just ketchup. The second one was also empty and more shabbier looking, but it had some sort of sign nailed onto it with writing that was too messed up and faded to read. But you agreed with yourself that both of them have been there for quite a while.

While you were thinking about those two checkpoints it occured to you that the ketchup snow at the first one was still red, meaning that someone might've been there not too long ago.

*Knowing that someone could've just been at that weird checkpoint you had just visited, it fills you with a stronger sense of determination* You went forth on a much faster pace than before.

Other than the checkpoints, there wasn't really anything unique about this forest. Except for some sort of puzzle-like things that involved with the snow and that, like the ruins, were also broken. "The monsters in the underground must've really liked puzzles, too bad they're broken and I can't try them out." You said to yourself a little bit saddened. Finally you came to an area with a crossroad. One that continues foward with the main path, and another that goes down to the right. Curious and bored from seeing the plain forest, you decide to roll the dice and go to the path of the right, seeing what it might have in store for you. But just as you started on this different path, you see a familiar short skeleton shaped silhouette in the distance.

"Sans!" you call out to him excitedly as you ran towards him. He didn't appear to notice you as he continues looking in a different direction. Just as you're a few feet away from him, you notice that he's talking to someone. But when you look around, there's nobody there. "Sans?" He finally reacts to you calling him, it seems he might've noticed before. He stands up and looks at you. His grin is cold as unwelcoming eyelights match your gaze. It seems like he doesn't recognize you. This isn't the Sans that you had once known. "heya, the name's sans, sans the skeleton. but it seems like you already knew that?" His expression remains cold and emotionless despite the fake grin. Unerved, you don't manage to make out a reply. But he continues speaking nevertheless. "anyways, can i ask how you know me?" His speech comes out in such a serious and quite honestly terrifying intensity that makes you slightly jump back. This time, you are able to answer. "Uh, h-heh, what do you mean how do I know you? Sans, you're my-" He's now right in front of you, that's right, he can teleport. The suddenness of it all prevents you from finishing your sentence though. "i'm your what?" You shrink back from his intimidating stature as you barely get out the last word. "f-friend..?" He then leans back slightly chuckling. "heh... l i a r." You breathe in a sharp breath as you feel an overwhelming pain coursing throughout your body. Shaking, you see bones rising above your chest, lifting you off the ground as they carry on to impale you. The last few moments of your life is seen showing Sans with a genuine, sadistic grin on his face, his left eyelight glowing a bright iridescent purple as he turns around to continue his conversation with the imaginary person. Your eyes close as you fall into perpetual darkness.


End file.
